


Shuo Ai Ni

by m3aculpa



Category: Glee
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike doodles on Kurt's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuo Ai Ni

**Author's Note:**

> _**Fic: Shuo Ai Ni (Mike/Kurt)**_  
>  **Title:** Shuo Ai Ni  
>  **Fandom:** Glee  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Mike, Kurt, future Mike/Kurt, Santana, Jacob Ben Israel mentions of Brittana, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and Mr Schue  
>  **Warnings:** AU season 3 - Mike/Tina and Kurt/Blaine broke up. Shock induced by the fact that I wrote fluff?  
>  **Word count:** 392 words  
>  **Summary** : Mike doodles on Kurt's hand.  
>  **a/n:** Short and sweet and so, so _clearly_ not meant to win the Nobel Prize in Literature - I just wrote it to cheer me the hell up while I was stuck while writing Blood Music. I've gone with Mandarin because it's the only Chinese dialect I have some vocabulary in.  
> 

**Shuo Ai Ni**

It’s an ordinary afternoon in Glee club – Rachel is badgering a long-suffering Mr Schue, Santana and Brittany are whispering in the corner of the room, Finn is looking confused with his gaze fixed at his hands (rights and lefts are beyond him at the moment)…  
   
What isn’t ordinary is that Mike took possession of Kurt’s hand earlier. Kurt’s fixed him with a long-suffering stare. But he lets the other boy take hold off his hand and examine it. Mike has been strangely tactile since he’s break-up with Tina and Kurt’s break-up with Blaine. That last part is still smarting, somewhat. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that he and Blaine weren’t forever material, but he thought they’d last longer than this.  
   
Kurt doesn’t even let loose the stream of scathing comments that pops into his head when Mike starts to doodle on his hand. Instead he keeps quiet and avoids thinking about the intense moisturising that will be needed after he gets the marker off. It tickles and he fidgets, wanting to ask Mike to stop just because of that.  
   
Then Rachel says something that sets off Mercedes and then it’s one big diva, bitch fest and he is distracted.  
   
Afterward Kurt has forgotten all about Mike’s doodling and it’s only when he catches sight of his hand that he remembers. Examining it, he realises it’s not a doodle. Instead it looks like Chinese characters. The writing on his hands reads:  
  
   
Kurt doesn’t speak Chinese, rather obviously. So he sums up his courage (needed because Tina’s been downright _scary_ lately) and asks Tina and manages to offend her somewhat in the process, because she’s _Korean_ – can people please stop assuming that all Asians are Chinese? He quickly apologises and makes a strategic retreat.  
   
He takes a photograph of his hand (somewhat awkwardly, but he does get a clear shot) and uploads it to a community. Within the hour he’s received an answer:  
   
Mike has written ‘I love you’ on his hand.  
   
Kurt can’t, or simply won’t, stop smiling.  
   
****  
   
Jacob Ben Israeli tries to publish a story a few days later, after he caught Kurt and Mike kissing sweetly behind the gym.  
   
Santana takes him quietly aside and what is said is better left up to imagination.  
   
(She is beyond awesome, though, and very scary when she’s being overprotective.)


End file.
